cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wingedwolfmgless
WingedWolf has been on Planet Bob since July 26th 2010. She is the current ruler of the nation Wolfverstine and her real Ruler Name is wingedwolfmgless combining her nickname mgless with her love for wolves, specifically ones that can fly. The nickname mgless comes from combining the first inicial of her first name with the first syllable of her last name. Before she joined Planet Bob, she use to babysit her friends account. Alliances ZYX Not very many people know this, but before WingedWolf even came into existance in 2009 she had an account for somewhere between 4 and 5 months under the name of norfvikings or redpanda123. She can't exactly remember. Some friends from school created a small alliance of four inclusive who all knew each other and they recruited two or three people who probably just wanted an AA to hide behind. During this timeframe she maintained her own account and babysat her friends. This account died when she got tired of the daily routine of collect bills pay taxes. This alliance still exists, but has slowly degraded to two people. They are protected by NpO. POT July 27th 2010, WingedWolf joined Peoples Order of Truth. It was her second day on Planet Bob and unlike her first time playing, she didn't get hardly any invites on her very first day. She had remembered getting at least twelve in 2009. Of course about to be a high school senior POT was nothing new to her and she wanted to join an alliance. She started talking to Bluebirdmatt and he seemed like a pretty swell guy so she signed right up. She started out as Deputy of Internal Affairs which for her meant updating the memberlist and keeping everyone masked. She did that up until the day she left. After a couple months, the Minister of Foreign Affairs spot had opened up. She was already very active on mIRC and so she signed right up. She knew nothing of the real MoFA job. But for the rest of her career at POT she made and maintained friendship with people all over. Mainly because she liked to channel hop and sign onto random forums to see who other people were. POOTLAND This was a complete joke out of fun. Baltus, Pollard, DarknessDecends, Earl of Emyn Arnen, and WingedWolf were joking around with BBM saying things like Pootland prevails making fun of the url to the new forums. (orderoftruth.net but appeared as whateverboardPOoTlandnumberlettersrestofurl). Soon Pollard switched his AA to Pootland for shits and giggles. He didn't have an AA at the time anyways. Soon WingedWolf and DarknessDecends switched their AA from Peoples Order of Truth to Pootland for the day. POT The next day she returned back to POT. One day while channel hopping, she met SnowWolf who was currently Callisto Gov. He followed her home like a lost pup curious to meet this wolf with wings. He was the first pup she treated like family. Eventually he switched alliances from Callisto to Europa. Slowly everyone in POT began to go inactive. She tried to keep the alliance active by setting everyone up with tech deals. She refused to touch the trade circles. Then ShanePrice who was another PotGov member switched alliances and said he would come back. He never did. Things became more and more inactive. Finally WingedWolf decided she was going to search for a new alliance. She looked around at her current buddies and decided she needed to try something new. Then she ran into SnowWolf again. Europa April 24th 2010. The beginning of something completely different. Activity! Freedom. She didn't know how to react at first. First day she pretended to wear a strap on just to avoid sexist jokes and then when Deebo asked her if she had any questions she simply asked him to make her a sandwich. He was left speechless. She was quiet for a while. She continued her channel hopping making more friends here and there. After about two weeks she became deputy for internal affairs. she set up tech deals. During her last three weeks as deputy she made three trade circles which beforehand she had always refused to touch knowing how difficult forming tc's could be. June 13th 2011, she was offered a spot as Mint Ayatollah (MoFA). She discussed it for at least fifteen minutes and thought about it for another and then finally said she'd do it. She had big shoes to fill. Eventually she lost her internet for a couple weeks and resigned knowing she wouldn't be on for a while. When she returned, she couldn't sit still anymore and decided to change alliances again. Tetris August 10th, 2011. She knew them all from her pot/pootland days and wanted a new home. They are notorious for their pouching and have been wanting her to come over since she met them. When POT fell apart, several of them went to tetris. Now it was her turn to join the fun. Category:Individuals